Marquis Muno
Background The lord preceding Baron Muno of the Muno territory. About 20 years ago but the whole family of marquis Muno were attacked by large flocks of the dead, the castle and the soldiers, everyone were massacred, all related families of marquis Muno, including the collateral family who married into another families, died of mysterious cause. After the undead had extracted their revenge by killing the entire lineage of the old noble, they remained inside the city without moving. So the king had wanted to do something before they would move. The commoners who died from the fire set by the armies are several times more than from the undead since they wouldn't get attacked by the undead if they stayed inside the house. Because of that, there were a lot of people who left the territoryWN 6-22. The city didn't disappear even after that. because this city has a wall protecting it. The wall was made in the time of ancestor king and was enhanced with fixation magic, even if monsters attack, it wouldn't move an inch. A city simply cannot be made in another location if it's not by a high-ranking nobleWN 6-22. Family The whole family of marquis Muno have died unnaturally, no one remains from either direct or collateral family. For the sake of succeeding the marquis, the nobles have sent out the one who have married into the marquis family, but they all die of accidents or mysterious illness. Blood relations of marquis Muno up until the seventh degree of kinship have all died outWN 6 Intermission 2. *Marquis Muno little sister (Deceased)WN 6 Intermission 2. Plot Territory The one who will inherit the territory might be Marquis Ashinen or Earl Fudai who don't have territory of their own, but because the territory was too wide. It's possible to divide it into 4 or 5 territories. there was a lot of nobles who were raising money for the bribes. After Marquis Ashinen, even Earl Fudai died of unnatural death. There have been five influential nobles who would have succeeded Muno's family that dies of unnatural death consecutively. Two people among the five were active labyrinth explorers during their youth. Afterwards, a lot of lower honorary nobles full of ambition instigated by their guardian for their own profit also appeared, but the ones who bore the full brunt weren't only the lower nobles, even the guardian nobles died of unnatural death, so the candidates completely dried out. as the reward for the subjugation of the undead city, the mines of marquis Muno are given to the adjacent lords, starting with Duke Oyugock. It's decided that the for the next 10 years, from the yields produced by mines that the feudal lords have obtained, 20% of it are to be given to the king, and the remaining half are to be shared among the knights. After a feudal lord was decided to the territory, according to the nobles the candidates could it be fifth prince or the honorary Earl ToldoraWN 6 Intermission 2. Family The whole family of marquis Muno have died unnaturally, no one remains from either direct or collateral family. For the sake of succeeding the marquis, it seems that the nobles have sent out the one who have married into the marquis family, but they all die of accidents or mysterious illness. Blood relations of marquis Muno up until the seventh degree of kinship have all died out *Unnamed little sister married with Earl Bobi (Old) (Deceased) *Earl MuzukiIt's not clear in the Web Novel what is his relations with the Marquis Muno (Deceased) Marquis Muno Troops One of the strongest five forces in the country *Golem CorpsWN 6 Intermission 2. *Magician CorpsWN 6 Intermission 2. *Large battalions of tigerkin slavesWN 6 Intermission 2. Trivia *His history it was even made into books and drama. References Category:Muno City Category:Noble Category:Marquis Category:Characters Category:Deceased Category:Muno Marquisdom Category:Male Category:Shiga Kingdom Category:Human